


Dismissed Fears

by oOmackybOo



Series: Moomin Oneshots [4]
Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), Mumintroll | Moomins Series - Tove Jansson, 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Hurt!Snufkin, Hurt/Comfort, Moomin is a great friend though, More than normal apparently, My poor boi I’m sorry, Snufkin is late, panic ensues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 13:42:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18812074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oOmackybOo/pseuds/oOmackybOo
Summary: “But Snufkin you’re a wonderful friend! Forget those things. You do them because you need the time alone, we understand.” Moomin said, taking his friends hands into his own.“I’m just so scared of being alone.” Snufkin softly said, his voice cracking.“But I thought you liked being alone?”“Of course I don’t!” Snufkin yelled, squeezing Moomin’s paws.





	Dismissed Fears

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh this is kind of sloppy but it’s okay because I wrote it and I love all my children

Fear. 

He was scared of the Groke.   
Scared whenever Little My snuck up on him.   
Scared when he woke up alone during winter. 

Snufkin was different however. No matter what, he would always be strong through every trial and tribulation that came across his path. He would practically smirk at the face of danger and thrives on their various adventures. Moomin envied that about him. His friend was such a brave and courageous person and he was someone the troll and his friends could always rely on. 

Moomin too, was as brave as he could be, and he was far from being someone who was scared at every little thing. He wasn’t Sniff of course, and enjoyed the thrill of adventure. There was so much that Snufkin was that he wasn’t, but that way okay. But right now there was one thing and one thing only he was scared of. 

Snufkin hadn’t returned yet. 

Now of course this wasn’t the first time he’d been late, and he was more than sure that it wouldn’t be the last. But spring had arrived weeks ago, and he’d been days late at most before. Mamma kept telling him to be patient, that something must’ve come up. Moomintroll wasn’t sure he could hold her to that. Surely there was something wrong. 

He couldn’t imagine why Snufkin would take this long to return back to the valley, unless there was something that was holding him up. The mumrik wasn’t one to just abandon everyone he loved and knew without any word or reasoning. Yet Moomintroll was scared Snufkin had forgotten them, and he was terrified as he wondered what delayed the vagabond so. 

———

He was scared of the stars dying.   
Scared of the ocean forever drying up.   
Scared of his mother finding where’d he run off this whole time and force him to return. 

He never let anyone see it however, and he more than likely wouldn’t ever. His face always held such a stoic expression that way no one could tell if he was sad or scared. The last thing he’d had wanted would to be a burden on his friends. So he did what he did best, and went on seemly without a care in the world. The good thing about Snufkin, is he spent a lot of time being the sting one in his group, so it wasn’t any trouble hiding anything. 

But throughout the Winter he was scared of a lot of things. Even after years of traveling alone, he could never quite predict the events that would cross him on his journeys. While in Moominvalley, he had those people he could go to whenever he’d like, and they’d never turn him down. 

However now he was alone, and the nightmares that plagued his dreams at night make him realize how much he took advantage of them. Which is why he started to head back to Moominvalley a tad bit early that year, and have his camp sight set up as and ready to go as soon as Moomintroll opened his eyes. 

But things don’t always go according to plan do they? 

There had been a rainstorm that came in later that week, which luckily melted the remaining snow amongst his walking path. Originally Snufkin had praised the shower, happy that it melted the frozen water and make the voyage ever so better. But do to all the current rain and melting snow, many of the rivers and streams had become awfully flooded. So when the vagabond found himself crossing a creek, it was very hard to keep his footing, and then he fell and twisted his ankle. 

Needless to say, it he no longer wanted to travel to Moominvalley early. Once he made his way out of the water, his ankle was already swollen, and it was a turning a mix between a blotchy purple and green. Whenever he put pressure on it, a shot of pain would shoot up his leg, causing him to his in agony. This was another thing he would add to the list. 

He feared getting so hurt he’d have to be stuck in once place for so long. 

Snufkin had set up camp for a couple of weeks and stayed off his ankle the best he could. However he was naturally a very antsy person, and he’d walk on it more than he should’ve, much delayed him even further. But the more he waited and the later he was to returning to the valley, the more he dreaded coming back in general. 

At this point in time, Moomintroll would certainly get impatient and move onto the next friend. He didn’t need Snufkin there to keep him entertained, and he definitely wouldn’t wait forever. Sure, maybe a few days and the troll would be fine, but two whole weeks? Snufkin couldn’t imagine. Yet the thought put a twinge in his heart and his breath caught in his throat. And then right away he started to hastily pack up his camp, disregarding the stinging coming from his right ankle. 

Moominvalley was his main priority now. 

———

The blooms on the trees had now come in full, and Moominvalley was now booming with spring colors. Flowers littered the fields and the ice in the brook was washed away by the changing stream. Almost all of the residents and small creatures had woken up from their winter slumber, and everywhere was bolstering with life and happiness. 

Originally, Moomin had woken up in sadness, as another day had gone by without any sound of Snufkin. So he miserably rolled himself out of bed and started to prepare himself for his day. The troll shuffled towards the washroom where he splashed cold water on his face and groomed his messy fur. 

That’s when he heard the faint sound of a harmonica through the nearby open window. 

Moomin has never perked up so fast and he barely sprinted out of the door, hardly mumbling a quick and hastened “good morning” to his parents and Little My. His feet carried him towards the bridge, where he meet face to face with his dearest friend. 

“Snufkin!” He breathed out. 

“Moomintroll.” Snufkin stated, almost thankfully. Moomin grabbed him by his hand and started to lead him over to the mumrik’s campsite. Moomin hardly noticed the faint since his friend let out, and the small limp he seemed to be walking with. 

“You seem awfully urgent.” Snufkin stated, smirking. Moomin jokingly glared at him and helped removing his friend’s materials from his bag, and the two started to set up the tent. 

“I’ve missed you! You were a little late and-“

“There’s not a designated time I need to return Moomin.” Snufkin snapped. 

“Right.” The troll plainly stated. Moomin paused and glanced over towards the vagabond. He was fidgeting with the rope and pegs of the tent, and saw his face held a look of discomfort and pain. Moomin’s eyebrows squinted in worry, and he slowly created his way towards his friend. The mumrik was angrily mumbling to himself, and kept getting more frustrated trying to detangle the ropes in his hands. 

“Snufkin?” Moomin whispered, and put his paw onto Snufkin’s shoulder. There were obvious tears in his eyes, and the boy quickly raised his arms to wipe them away. “What’s wrong Snufkin?” Moomin asked. 

“Why do you always wait for me?” Snufkin asked, voice barely above a whisper. Moomintroll’s eyes widened in shock. In front of him, his normally stoic friend was tears running down his face. His fists were clinched and his body was tense. Moomin went to put his other paw on Snufkin’s other shoulder, but it was quickly shoved off. 

“Snufkin what’s wrong?” The troll asked once more. Snufkin only shook his head and let out a low chuckle. 

“I’m such a terrible friend. I leave whenever I want without warning. I act like I don’t care about anything. I often disregard your guy’s feelings. And I leave every winter no matter how much you beg me to stay because I’m stubborn!” Snufkin exclaimed, throwing his arms up in frustration. 

“But Snufkin you’re a wonderful friend! Forget those things. You do them because you need the time alone, we understand.” Moomin said, taking his friends hands into his own. 

“I’m just so scared of being alone.” Snufkin softly said, his voice cracking. 

“But I thought you liked being alone?” 

“Of course I don’t!” Snufkin yelled, squeezing Moomin’s paws. “Being alone is one of the most painful things, but I feel like I have to be.” Moomin gazed sadly at his friend and pulled him into a long hug. Snufkin’s body froze up but quickly let himself melt into his friends embrace. The two stayed like that for what seemed like hours, the only noise being the croaks of the tree frogs and the birds singing their songs. 

“You don’t have to pretend. We’re here for you no matter what. We’ll always be here for you.” Moomin whispered and hugged Snufkin tighter. The vagabond pulled away and smiled deeply at his friend, willing his tears away. 

“So.” Moomintroll started. 

“So?” Snufkin responded.

“We should get that ankle of yours fixed up shall we? What’d you do?” Snufkin’s eyes widened as his gaze shot down to his ankle. 

“You noticed that?” Snufkin exclaimed. Moomin chuckled and grabbed the mumrik’s hand, carefully leading him to Moominhouse. 

“You can’t hide everything dear friend!” Jokingly said Moomin. Snufkin smiled and laughed back, and followed his friend towards the house. 

Sure he can be afraid of one thing or another. But at least he knew he’d never have to fear being forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> This was another request from Tumblr. Follow it to keep track of all my Moomin obsession and what not at @0Mackyb. 
> 
> Stay snazzy!


End file.
